


My Favorite Person

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Trope Bingo, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Finn just wants Noah to know he matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the "Author's Choice" square to do Kid Fic, because I've always wanted to write little Finn.

Finn sat at the kitchen table and held the red marker as hard as he could. It had taken him three tries to cut out a heart he was happy with, but he didn’t care. He really wanted to make this card the best. Now he had to do the writing part.

“Mom, how do you spell favorite?” He was a big kid now that he was in third grade, but he still had trouble with words. Big words were hard.

His mom smiled at him and spelled it nice and slow. She was so smart, she could spell big words and chop vegetables at the same time. She never made him feel dumb when he didn’t know stuff like some of the girls at school. 

“That’s a nice card, sweetie,” his mom said, “Who is it for?”

Finn sat up straight, if his mom thought it was nice then maybe he did a good enough job. “It’s for Noah. I want to tell him he’s my favorite person!”

His mom didn’t say anything right away and Finn wondered if he did something wrong.

“Noah has been really sad and I want him to smile,” he told her. He didn’t tell her that Noah kept getting in trouble for using naughty language at school and writing on the walls. He didn’t tell her Noah was sad because his little sister cried all the time and he didn’t get to see his daddy anymore. That was a secret.

“You’re a good friend, Finn,” his mom said. “Why don’t you ask Noah if his mom will let him come over here after school. You can give it to him then instead of at school.”

Finn wasn’t sure why he couldn’t just give Noah the card at school since he had to give cards to everyone in his entire class anyhow. He nodded and finished working on his card. He liked it when Noah came over so it was okay. He had these awesome Power Ranger cards for everyone else and he just had to write his name on those. He was good at writing his name.

It took him a while to finish Noah’s card. He used up most of the stickers that he’d been saving and the glitter glue left over from his science project. 

It was a good day at school because after social studies they got to have their Valentine’s Day party. They got to have juice boxes and cookies and Mrs.Zizes was the class mom this year. She made the best cookies ever. They had to do a stupid lovey-dovey word search but it was still better than spelling and some of the girls helped Finn find the answers. He was glad he’d left Noah’s card at home because they would get mad Finn didn’t make them one as awesome as the one he made for Noah. 

By the time school was over Finn was so excited he couldn’t stand still. He and Noah were waiting for Finn’s mom to pick them up so Noah could come over. Finn couldn’t wait to show him the new Buckeyes football his uncle had sent him for his birthday. He liked it so much he didn’t take it to school in case the older boys messed with it. He could give Noah his card too and maybe it would make Noah happy.

“Brittany was on the monkey bars today at recess and I went underneath them and saw her underwear!” Noah said. He sounded like Rachel Berry when she bragged about being line leader like everyone didn’t get a turn. 

“What’s the big deal about that?” Finn really didn’t know. He had to go to the laundromat with his mom. Girls wore underwear just like everyone else. Anyway, Brittany was nice and didn’t make fun of anyone and maybe she didn’t want Noah seeing her underwear.

“The fifth graders told me I should do it, so it must be cool”

The fifth graders were pretty cool, but Finn was kind of glad his mom came to get them so they didn’t have to talk about it anymore. He did like how Noah’s eyes sparkled when he was happy.

As soon as they finished the cookies and Sunny D his mom had made them for a snack Finn grabbed Noah’s arm and pulled him upstairs. 

“I made you something!” he went over to the little desk where he was supposed to do his homework and got the card. He held it out to Noah and kind of held his breath too. What if Noah thought it was dumb? He just wanted Noah to know that he was important. Noah took the card and read it. It felt weird watching someone else read something but Finn just felt like he should stay still.

“I’m your favorite person?” Noah didn’t look mad but he didn’t look happy either, “Yeah right. I’m nobody’s favorite. Mom says I’m a pest and the teachers hate me. Your mom probably wishes you were friends with Mrs. Abrams’ kid instead of me.”

“I’m not lying!” Finn said, maybe a little too loud. “I like you. I like talking to you. I like playing games with you. You never call me dumb and I like the way your hair gets curly when it’s long!”  
Okay, he said that last part on accident but it didn’t matter because Noah was smiling now.

“Really?”

Finn nodded a bunch of times so Noah would know he meant it, “Yes, really.”

All of the sudden Noah was hugging him and smiling. He did it! Noah was happy. Noah let him go and looked at the card again, “You’re my favorite person too.”

That was even better than the cookies. Finn felt really warm and happy.

He grabbed the controllers for his old video game system. Noah didn’t even care that it was a hand-me-down from his cousin and not a new Xbox. “We’re going to be best friends forever!” 

“Yup, and I’m going to kick your butt every time we play!” Noah was laughing so Finn laughed too. He didn’t mind losing as long as he got to be friends with Noah.


End file.
